1. Technical Field
The invention relates to robot manipulators and more particularly to a method and apparatus for controlling robot arms having flexible links using a high speed recursive dynamics algorithm to solve for the accelerations of link deformation and hinge rotations from specified body forces applied to the links.
2. Background Art
Controlling robot manipulator arms is a well-known problem and has been described in a number of publications. The invention herein will be described with reference to the following publications by referring to each publication by number, such as Ref. [1], Ref. [2], or simply [1] or [2], for example.